Closed Doors
by JustForLols
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose get sent away to a boarding school for their bad behaviour. But is the school everything thye thouht it would be. what secrets lerk behind closed doors? What secret does Bella, Rose and Alice carry with them? I STINK AT SUMMARYS!
1. Relax Alice

**I would like to say, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! That is all.**

"Goodbye Girls. I will miss you." **LIES!!!** If she really cared about us she wouldn't be doing this to us! I turned around and Alice and Rose were wearing the same expression as I was.

Renee sighed at our stubbornness. We had taken a oath to not talk to her ever since she said she would send us to the school.

"Girls, you brought this on yourself you know." WHAT??? "The raving, the drinking…" She started to blabber on like she cares about us. The only thing she cares about is the amount of money Phil will be bringing home tonight. (Which can I add is a lot) "the miss behaving at school…" OH MY GOD!! HOTTIE ALERT! He is so dam fine! "The sleeping around…" I wonder if he is going to the same place as me… "and lets not forget about that 27 year old you slept with…" wait, back up. SHE IS STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT???

Screw the oath "MUM!!! YOU ARE STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?? GET FUCKING OVER IT!!!"

"Bella,"

"DON'T YOU BELLA ME! IT WAS ONE TIME!! And in my defence, he could totally pass for a 22 year old. It's not like I haven't slept with someone older than him anyway." Shit!! I did not just say that did I?

"GET ON THAT PLANE NOW!" Renee looked like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets they had gotten so big. (Big eyed Renee is not a happy Renee.)

"Bella" Alice whined "I'm board." we had been on the plane for only…thirty minuets and she is board?

"Alice, relax. Go to sleep." I waved her off. Before I knew it she slapped my face and I jumped up.

"What the fuck was that for?" I shouted at her rubbing my cheek-god, Alice can slap.

"BELLA! YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP ME IN MY CRISES!" Can't the girl relax? That is what first class seats are fore.

"Being board is not a crises. Go bother Rose. I am trying to sleep here."

"Rose is reading 'lad mag' and you know what she is interrupted from reading it page to page." this is true. You never interrupt rose when she is reading lad mag because if you do, you will get a nice big red mark on your cheek.

"Alice, entertain yourself. Go masturbating for all I care." I turned back around to try and sleep.

"Bella." Alice whined again. Doesn't she give up? "please? Pretty, pretty please? I will even throw a cherry on top?" Alice started to batter her eye lashes-she knows my weakness.

"Fine, okay. What are we doing?"

"We are making you look fab." FUCK

After hours of 'Bella Barbie' I needed a drink. And a strong one at that.

"What is the strongest drink you have?" I asked

The lady just looked at me like I was ape shit. Hello(!), has anyone taught her it is rode to stare?

"Please, do I look stupid?" she asked

"Well…" I began " yer, you do. Now about that drink?"

"Don't worry Samantha. I got her." The voice came from behind me. I turned to see a blond haired lanky kid. "Can I help you with _anything_?" his words held a double meaning. Shit head.

"You can archly." I said seductively. His face lit up and he came closer to me.

"What_ever _you want. I'm Mike by the way. Mike Newton."

"I'm…Olivia." No way was he getting my name. You little pervert. "Any I would really like some Champaign. I need something _wet_ down my throat.."

Mike started to lick his lips and I looked down….big mistake. Three was a big lump sticking out of his trousers. Champaign isn't worth this.

"I've got to go." I said and walked of.

As I took my seat Alice came over to start my makeup.

"Bella what's wrong? You look like you have seen a perv."

"You have know idea."

* * * *

"This is the school?" Rose said. "It's pathetic. It looks like a mall gone shit." The school is pathetic as Rose puts it. The school must be some sort of god school. The teachers are fucking nuns. NUNS!!

"SHIT!" Alice squeaked "I broke a nail!"

Rose and I rushed over to her with a nail file.

"Can we help you ladies?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. LOVE IT OR HATE IT.**


	2. A name for myself

**I HATE IT WHEN UPDATES TAKE 4EVA SOOO…TADA!!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY, AGAIN, I DON'T WN TWILIGHT!!**

OH MY GOD!!! No one said that there will be gods at this school. I would never of thought that I would be so grateful of Alice playing Barbie with me, but the day has arrived.

Three gods came up to us and asked if we needed help-shit! And all we are doing is marvelling at their body's! Which I must add are hot!

"Y-yer." Alice stuttered. She had her eye on the blond god. The one that is tall, dreamy honey eyes, jazz like and…_dreamy_.

The bear-like gave out a small laugh at Alice's stuttering. That pulled Rosalie out of her staring. No one messes with us when Rose is around.

"If something fucking funny?" she snapped "Are we missing out on a fucking joke? Or are you just so fucking immature that you find it so fucking amusing to laugh at nothing?"

"I-I…" His Voice matched the way he looked. Strong, macho and…do I really have to say it? GOD LIKE!

"You what. What's your answer? The first option or the second?" Rose started to tap her foot impatiently.

"The…" The bronze guy elbowed him in the ribs. When I saw his face, I could feel my legs were about to give. He was…oh my. You can not describe how insanely handsome he is. He's just…wow. His emerald eyes…his bronze hair…his-

"Bella, could you find out what room we are in?" Alice asked. That brought me out of my staring because everyone's eyes were on me. Well…when I say everyone's I mean the guys eyes. Rose's and Alice's were staring at their chosen 'Future Fuck Buddy's' as we like to call them.

"Yer I would but there is one problem." I said.

"Oh, and what will that be?" the Bear asked.

"I don't know where the fuck I am supposed to go." I explained.

"Neither do we." Alice indicated to Rose and herself. "And you're the one with the best sense of direction."

I sighed and gave a little eye roll to show I was of to explore the shit hole. Hay maybe that can be its nickname? I would have t discuss it with-

"That would be perfect!" Alice squeaked. "Wouldn't that be okay Bella." Alice didn't say it as a question.

"Er…yer. Great, wonderful, perfect." I leaned into Roses ear to whisper "Rose, what did I agree to?"

"Of in your own little world again are we Bella?" She mocked. Me face turned five shades of red from getting caught. "You just agreed to letting Edward show you the school and to letting the guys, or should I say Hotties, to dinner with us. So they can show us the school."

"okay, one more question. WHO THE FUCK IS EDWARD?" I said that a little too loudly because the bronze guy took a step out to me.

"That would be me." His velvet voice was so smooth it was like he was singing. Not talking.

"Oh." Was all I said. Why I didn't say more or something like "Wonderful" was beyond me. I am suck a fucking idiot sometimes. Why am I s fucking lame?

Me and Edward made our way to the school office. Which seemed like miles away. The school is so big! Seriously, you could fit a dozen planes in the school and still have plenty of room.

Once in the office, you instantly got a vibe from one of the nuns. Or was that me? Anyway, it was saying "Don't fucking mess with me or I will set you straight." with her eyes. So I decided to send one back saying "Do I fucking care?".

"Abby," Edward said

"Its sister Abby." she snapped back "And what to do want Mr Cullen?" She didn't seem happy to see him. Obviously Edward spotted this too and decided t make things a lot worse.

"Oh hi Abby, it is nice to see you too! _how was your holiday?_ Oh it was great thanks. And yours? _h same as usual._" Edward was doing a little role play which made me give a slight giggle. I tried to hind it up with a cough but no one was fooled.

"And who might you be?" Sister Abby asked. Completely ignoring Edward.

"I might be Isabella Swan." I said "I just came here to find out what room me and my sisters are having."

"Do not use that tone with me." she said. **What tone**? "Show me respect young lady." she started t give me the evil eye.

"I will show you respect when you show it to me. Now, will you be so kind as to give me the information I need?"

She just stared at me like I was a rodent. A rodent that has to be exterminated.

"I have been warned about you Isabella. And your sisters. And let me explain that we do not tolerate that kind of behaviour." she handed my sheets of paper and three keys. "A map of the school, the school rules and your room is room 756. The east block. Its called St. Meyer. You cant miss it."

I snatched the papers out of her hand and stormed out the door. Edward close on my heels.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." He said "though I am pretty sure you don't have one."

That must be the oldest pickup line in the book. Excluding the line 'I lost my number can I have yours.' Seriously, where do guys come up with this stuff?

"EDDIE." some one yelled. Me and Edward turned around to find a very slut-y looking girl walking up to us. (there are sluts and there are _sluts_. And she is definitely a _slut._) She wore a black short dress, the type you would go clubbing in! it is meant to end mid thigh but she pulled it up so it barely covered her knickers. **(Pic on profile.)**

"Oh no" Edward whined "She's back already." he threw a look of help at me.

"I missed you all summer. Why didn't you call?" She rapped her hands around his neck and fiddled with his bottom lip.

"I-I…Well…" he stuttered.

"I love what I do to you." She said in a husky voice.

It was then something snapped inside of me. I don't know what it was but I lost it.

"Maybe he didn't call because he didn't want to talk to a bitch" I stated simply "or could do with the fact that he might want a break from you. Take your pick, they are all probably all true."

"You little bitch! How dare you think you can talk to the head cheerleader like that! I can break you, you know. I can make you or break you and you haven't put on a very nice fist impression have you."

"Is that a threat?" OMG. She is threatening me. _ME!_ she obviously does not know who I am.

"Maybe. As long as you do what your told, we wont have a problem. Oh, and tell the other bitches what I told you." okay, that would have been so funny is she didn't call my sisters bitches.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CALL MY SISTERS BITCHES??? You have just made a really big mistake motherfucker! Threaten me, I can fucking handle that, but my sisters, you better watch out." and with that I made my way to my sister with every pair of eyes staring after me. Well, I guess I made a name for myself.

"Bella. Where the fuck have you been? And where is Edward?" Rosalie came over to me to snatch the papers out f my hand and give them to…the bear.

"Room 756 Jasper." Okay, so the blond is jasper.

"We were so long because I had a little argument with the office person and a bloody girl who thought she could fuck me around. So…long story short she called you bitches and Edward is with her. The Bimbo"

I turned to Rosalie and Alice. Both having steam coming out their ears(Okay not literally, but you get what I mean).

"Where is the motherfucker?!" they both said together.

"Don't worry guys, we will put her straight. No one messes with us."

Rosalie gave a little smirk and said "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

**Enjoy? Review!!**


	3. Two can play that game

**You will never guess what happened. MY MUM GROUNDED ME! She said I have been spending too much time on the computer!! But lucky for you my sisters are always being run around so I can write the other chapters.**

**Xx**

**p.s I would like to say I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. The owner of twilight would be Stephenie **

**Meyer.**

* * *

The walk to the dorm took forever! How big is this school anyway? The guys said that you get used to the bigness after a while, that we will learn out way around. But honestly, I don't think any of us will. We have never, and will never be good at learning. Maybe that is why none of us get along with schools.

"We are heeeeere here." Emmet (The bear-like one I have learnt)sang. He obviously likes to make a big entrance. "Who's room is who's?"

Both Alice and Rosalie ran of in separate directions in search on the perfect room. I just stayed behind admiring the dorm we have got given. It had a plasma screen television, two cream leather seats, a stunning kitchen(YAY!), a glass dining table(We don't really need it, but it looked pretty Alice said we had to have it when we picked out what we want in our dorm. No one disagrees with Alice when it comes to fashion. From the right paint to use on the walls to the clothes to wear. She knows everything.), six comfy chairs and three bed rooms each with their own on-suit which has marble toilets, bath and sink.

"Wow. My room is fucking cool!" Rosalie shouted. "And I love my bathroom. By the way Alice, pink marble is bloody gorgeous!"

"See, you should trust me on these things. I know my stuff." Alice started to walk out of her room carrying a armful of clothes. I stared at her one eyebrow raised.

"What?" she said "I haven't got enough room in my closet to fit all my clothes in and new ones, so I am throwing some away. What's your problem?"

"My problem is that we all have walk in wardrobe's and you haven't got enough space to put in a few extra clothes? Some of the things in your hand you haven't worn once. What is Renee going to think when she sees all the clothes you are throwing away?" I'll tell you what she will do-she will FUNKING FREAK!

"She wont see because she wont know." Alice reasoned. "And anyway, I wont be throwing them away. I will donate them to a charity store."

"Alice! Some of those things are bloody expensive!" I yelled.

"Them they cant complain can they." Alice turned to face Jasper. "Jazzy, could you be so kind as to help me with the bags of clothes I am taking to the charity shop? It will only take a second, am as sure, with your muscles."

I had to laugh to myself with that one. How many times has she used that line? Shit-lodes, and yet it still works. Guys never learn.

Rosalie came out of her room at that time and prodded over to Emmet, who's mouth was hanging open at the sight of her.

Rosalie was wearing a gold fake leather skirt with a brown top that barely covers her breasts that is kept up by a gold chain that goes around her neck. The hole outfit screams 'COME AND FUCK ME BITCH'.**(Pic on my profile)**

"What do you think?" Rose asked "I only put it on for something to wear. Do I look s-good." Okay, that girl totally knows how to charm a guy. She is doing the same technique she does when a policeman stops her from speeding and she doesn't want a ticket.

"N-no. You look stunning." Rosalie already had Emmet stuttering.

"Anyway, I need to go find Alice so we can go shopping. Want to come Bella?"

"Um…no thanks. I'd rather go down to the court and shoot some hoops." I walked to my room to throw in some trackys **(Trackys are tracksuit for those who don't know.)** and a hoody and made my way out of the dorm. But not fast enough to hear Rosalie ask Emmet, in a very seductive tone, if he would like to join her and to hear a quiet yes from him.

The court was empty as I made my was to play basketball. I shot about seven free throws when I heard someone behind me. I jumped up and the ball went missing into the tree's.

"I didn't know you played basketball." I know that voice from anywhere. That lovely, velvet voice. "Do you consider yourself good?"

Was her really asking me this? What kind of question is that?

"Yes." I replied "And you? Do you play?"

"Yes, I do. I am captain of the basketball team here. How about a little _one on one_?" He said. I knew he didn't mean it in the way I took his words, but the thought was still there. "Oh c'mon. Lets have some _Fun playtime._ I bet I can make your heart race, if you'll let me show you how I play that is."

He is doing this on purpose! Two can play this game.

"I would _love to have some fun_, but _to have fun_, we need a _hard bouncy ball_ and I don't see one around here. Do you?"

Edward be tended to look round and came back to face me.

"I have got a _very hard ball_, let me go_ unzip it out_ of my bag. Will you help me?"

"I'd love to, but I still need to go for my jog. See you around."

I jogged out of the court to feel his stares on my back. How I love to tease!

**

* * *

**

**Like it??? Love it??? Hate it??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Fashionably Late

**HELLOOOOOO!!!!! So, in the time slots I have been givin (Thank you sisters) I have been able to write a new chapter!!! **

* * *

As soon as I walked back into the room I was bombarded with questions from Alice and Rose.

"Where the fuck have you been? It's been three fucking hours! Not even you take that long to go for a jog." Alice said, tugging me to, what I like to call the 'No Way Out' chair. (There is logic behind the name. It's simple really; you don't get to come off the chair until you answer all the questions thrown at you…truthfully. So… can you see why I hate this chair? What makes it worse is that I can't lie!)

"Bella, we have been calling for like ever! I've been wasting all my bloody credit!" Rose whined "Don't you ever answer your phone?"

"I didn't feel it vibrate." I said. I went into my pocket and pulled out my phone. On the screen it said fifteen missed calls from Rose. "Sorry."

"So…where have you been?" Alice was bouncing up and down from the ground in excitement. (What got her excited I do not know.)

"Jogging." I said simply.

"No shit, Sherlock. But why did you take so long...HAY! I thought you were going to just shoot some hoops. Care to explain what the fuck is going on?"

SHIT! Leave it to Rose to notice that! "Well…" I started "I was shooting hoops, but then I ran into Edward. He was all _'let do one on one'_ and I was all _'I don't like too play rough'_ and he was all-"

"OKAY! We get it; you started to tease each other…moving on." Alice interrupt. God, that girl has no patience.

"So, he got on my nerves so bloody much that I stomped out the court to go for a jog." I started to get up from the chair but Rose pushed me back down. What do they want now?

"Bella, this is really important. Did you shake that cute ass of yours when you walked out the court to go for your jog?" Rose is such a drama queen. Then again, so am I…and Alice. Heck, we all are.

"Dur! Did you really think I would forget?" I put my hand over my heart and be tended it hurt. "Rosalie Swan, I am offended!"

Rose slapped me around the arm. I knew it was playfully, but it hurt a lot. I would hate to be the person she was hitting when she was trying.

"So…What were you too up to then? Charming the guys?" I said. Alice started to giggle and Rose let out a sigh.

"DUR!"

"What else is there to do in this dump? Oh yer, that reminds me! We have to get ready to go out to dinner!"

"Alice!" I whined "We don't have to get dressed up. It's not like we are going on a date."

"No, I agree with Alice. We need to look good. This will be the first impression on everyone and it has to be goo. We need an outfit that says "don't mess with us" in a sexy kind of way."

Alice shoved me into the shower. I spent longer than normal, just to annoy her. As soon as I stepped, Alice was drying, brushing and styling my hair while Rose was doing my makeup.

"Alice! Is this really necessary?"

"Don't whine." Alice was mad. Obviously she didn't like my shower stunt.

After what seemed like hours they were done, though neither of them would let me look in the mirror. They said that they want it to be a surprise.

"I have already picked out your outfit. All you have to do it put it on. Me and Rose will be getting ready as well."

I walked into my room, and found a small, sleeveless dress that comes to mid thigh. It was blue with a black to and belt.I shrugged it off and went to put it on. I have been in worse.

As soon as I got the dress on I darted for the floor length mirror, and boy did I look good! Alice had made my hair go into loose curls, then pinned it back so it hung behind my ears. My makeup matched with the dress entirely. Dark eyeliner and mascara with dark blue eye shadow. A tiny bit of bronzer but no blusher (-of cause. I am so good at doing that my self.)

"Alice, Rose," I yelled from my room. Too mesmerized by the figure in the mirror to move. "You are geniuses! I archly look sexy! You guy's are the best!"

"We know."

After I was done examining myself I walked out the room in my dress and death heals to find Alice and Rose wearing the same thing as me (A big smile. Heehee), but different colour. Alice's was dark orange and Rose's was a dirty hot pink.

"Wow, we match." I laughed.

"Of cause!" Alice sang "To show we stick together, no matter what."

"No matter what." Rose and I said together.

Somehow during our conversation we had ended up in a group hug. Everyone crying together.

"Shit, I am so sorry Rose! I have ruined your makeup."

"Don't worry about it. I used waterproof."

"Thank god!" I sang. "That was a close one."

Rose and Alice both laughed as we walked put the door to meet the guys. (Or 'fuck buddies.' What ever one you like.)

"So…where exactly are we meeting them?" I asked

"They said they will be at the fountain at seven." Alice answered and skipped down the corridor as I looked at my watch.

My eyes widened. We were twenty minuets late! "ALICE!" I yelled "WE ARE FIVE FUCKING MINUETS LATE! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking that we will be fashionably late," Alice said as if it was obvious "Bella, when have you known me to archly be on time?"

"She has a point." Rose reasoned "Name one time Alice has archly shown up on time."

"Um…never" I sighed

"Exactly."

When we got to the fountain, Emmet was pacing, Jasper was fiddling with his fingers and Edward was leaning back against the bench perfectly at ease. That gave me a twinge of annoyance.

"Hay." Rose said and all three heads popped up at once.

"Where the fuck were you? Twenty fucking minuets late! We were getting worried that you had stud us up!" Emmet came over to Rose to put a arm around her. She slapped it away and walked off back to me and Alice.

"If you can't talk to me without swearing _Emmet_, then don't talk to me at all." Rose said simply. Both Alice and I let out low giggles so only we could hear.

"Wow Rose, already teaching him the basics?" I whispered. She gave a small smile as a yes.

"o…kay." Jasper said, trying to calm down the situation "I am hungry. Lets go eat." And then he pulled Alice away with him and indicated for everyone to follow.

Somehow I ended up at the back-as normal. I always get left behind. It's like that time we went to Disney land. Alice and Rose went running off leaving me behind to deal with Renee, our mother. I had never forgave…

"Typical," the velvet voice chuckled "Just typical." I turned my head to find Edward walking besides me. ME!_ Wait, Bella, your not meant to care._ Yer, that's right. I don't care that a sexy god is walking besides me._ Stop that!_ Sorry.

"What's typical?" I asked.

Edward turned to look at me. God, even his eyes are sexy. A beautiful, sexy, emerald…_Bella._

"I always get left behind." Edward explained "I'm never at the front leading the way."

"I guess that is another thing we have in common." I chuckled

"Really?" Edward seemed surprised "I would have thought that you would be in the front, with your _power of knowing the right way to go_."

"You would of thought that but, no. I am always behind. Once, they forgot about me and left me in the mall and went back home. I had to call them to pick me up." I laughed remembering the memory. Alice and Rose felt so bad they did what ever I wanted for a whole week-and that is saying something.

"I have had worse. My _family_ left me at a water park when I was seven." Ow, that is bad.

"No fucking way." I said

"Way! They did come back, but I waited for three hours for them to return. But I still love them." Edward said "Even after that incident."

"Yo, Eddie! Where do you want to eat?" Emmet's voice travelled from one end of the food court to the other. It was then that I realised how fantastic it was. This was no food court that I know of.

Different types of restaurants went all the way around the edge. They had everything. From McDonalds to La Bella Italia. My mouth watered just seeing the food. Imagine smelling…or better yet, tasting!

Chairs were seated in the middle for people to eat at, if they wanted to.

"Um…Bella, what do you want?"

I looked around to find something then my eyes lit up.

"Chinese." I smiled

"We fancy and Chinese. What do the girls want?" Edward yelled back

"The same."

"Chinese it is then."

Alice, Rose and I grabbed a table while the boys got the food. We were all thankful for this because it gave Alice, Rose and I the time to talk.

"So, what do you think of Emmet Rose?" Alice asked "He looks fit to me."

"He is perfect. I can't wait to start. He's cute…funny…hot…gouges…cute…" Rose started going of in her own little world.

"Rose." I snapped.

Rose shook her head then whispered a low "Sorry."

Alice and I laughed and Rose turned the attention to Alice "So, Alice. What do you thing of Jasper?"

"I swear he is a God sent down form heaven! He's perfect!"

"And you Bella. What about Edward?"

"I don't know." I admitted. Both Rose's and Alice's heads shot up at my words.

"You don't know?" even though is was a question, it sounded like a statement.

"No. I don't know. He's cocky, big headed, bold, and by the way…HE'S TAKEN." I stated.

"That has never stopped you before." Rose said.

"Gee, thanks Rose. You make me seem so nice." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

The three of us started to laugh about waiting for our tea when a fanilliar woice was heard behind me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from _My_ Edward."

* * *

**please review!!! i want to know what you think.**

**btw sorry if it seems a little rushed.**

**Xx-Charlotte-xX**


	5. Tea Time Fun

**Don't be mad that I took soo long to update. i did have this chapter ready on Saturday but I wasn't happy on how I wrote it. **

**I wrote this one during a thunder storm that was happening outside in Norwich (there was heavy rain, thunder, lightning…the lot.), so sorry if it sounds a bit depressing in parts-:)**

**Before you read on I would like to say one thing. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

* * *

Oh shit! The Bimbo has arrived. With friends by the looks of things.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is girls. The Bimbo and her crew." I made my voice sound pleasant as I spoke. Rose and Alice gave little chuckles.

"Shut up Swan." She snapped

"Which one?" Rose asked.

"We are all Swan." Alice was grinning uncontrollably. She obviously thought something was funny-note the grin.

"You have to be more pacific. You have to say what are names are as well. You cant just say shut up Swan and expect us to know who you-"

The Bimbo cut me off during my rant. "Shut up!"

"Oo, someone is getting moody." I mocked

"I AM NOT GETTING MOODY!" She screeched.

"Um…yes you are." I said. Not once raising my voice. "Don't you think girls?" they all nodded their heads. "See?"

"I AM NOT GETTING MOODY! God, you are all a fucking nightmare!"

"We know." We all said together.

"YOU ARE ALL FUCKING SLUTS!"

"WHAT?" again, we said this together.

"I said you are all fucking sluts."

"Excuse me?" Alice's voice was so cold it sent shivers down my spine "No one talks to my sister like that. Especially a Bimbo."

"Who are you calling Bimbo? I'm not the one who is trailing after guys that will never be theirs." Lauren was smirking as if she had said a really bad insult while her bitches of friends (who I like to call Tweadle Dumb and Tweadle Dea) snickering.

"OI!" - okay, Rose was pissed. Go luck to the bitches, your gonna need it. - "YOU HAVE GONE FUCKING TOO FAR OVER THE FUCKING LINE!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SISTERS YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Rose made a leap for them but Alice and I got in the way. Holding her back. (God she is strong.)

"Rosalie Swan. They. Are. Not. Worth. It." I said each word separate so Rose would hear me clearly.

"She is right Rosie" Alice only calls Rosalie Rosie when she is trying to calm her down…or to suck up to her. Which ever one you pick it will be true. "We will get them back. But not right now. We will get them back in humiliation." Alice whispered the last part to make sure the Bitches wouldn't hear.

Rose gave a tiny smirk and relaxed her tense body. Alice and I gave a sigh of relief, but we gave out too soon.

Before we could stop her, Rose slid passed us and slapped the Bimbo on the face, making a sound that make us all flinch. For that second I felt sorry for the Bimbo. I knew how hard she can slap, but that was in year eight. She is much stronger now.

After the slap everyone looked round to see what was going on while Rose was taking her seat again. I could tell what they are thinking. If their wide eyes didn't give them away their expressions would have. They were in shock.

I looked back at the girl Rose had slapped. She had a huge dark red mark on her right cheek as clear as crystal. Her friend where wearing masks of shock when she was looking livid.

"You will pay for this you know!" She shouted "I will make the whole school hate you."

Rose just shook her off a pulled out her phone and started texting.

The Bimbo and her crew walked of leaving the three of us alone again.

"You can be a little scary sometimes." I admitted. "Brilliant, but scary."

Rose flicked a peace of her hair saying "It's a gift."

We all ended up laughing and the guys came over carrying two bags of food.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Emmett asked staring straight a Rose.

"She insulted my and my sisters. I had to do something." Rose said this as if it was obvious. In her mind, it probably was. "No one messes with us and gets away with it."

"Never have and never will." Alice joined.

"We are unstoppable when we want to be. Right girls?"

"RIGHT." Alice and Rose shouted together.

"I would say to you to warn me never to get on your bad side, but I'm pretty sure you don't have one." Edward whispered in my ear.

I couldn't believe he used that chat up line. That has to be the oldest one in the book! Older that "I have lost my number, can I have yours." And "Is it getting hot in here or is it just you?".

So, the question is, is what do you do when a guy says a cheesy chat up line? Simple, stamp on him foot with your heal and don't speak to him for the whole evening. And that is what I intend to do.

"OW!" Edward was biting his lip while hopping on one foot. "What did you do that for?"

I didn't answer and went to sit back down on the table. I turned to Alice and Rose who were giving me knowing looks.

The rest of the evening went smooth. I learnt that Emmett and Edward are both brothers and Jasper in their best friend. That they all lived with a man called Carlisle and a woman called Esme. That they love their food (We will get along so well) and that they all play basket ball, foot ball and do track.

"So you are sporty?" Rose said doing a flirtatious smile. Something she was known for.

"Y-yeah. W-we are." Poor bloke. The guy didn't stand a chance.

The talking was interrupted by someone's phone going off.

_I'm too sexy for my shit,_

_Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!_

"Nice ringtone." I commented at Edward (I know I shouldn't because I was meant to be ignoring him, but I couldn't resist), who sent me death glares.

"Hay Tanny…Is it? Sorry Tanya!"-God, he couldn't remember his own girlfriends name!-"…a date? Yeah, I'm up for it. What time does the film start...perfect! Pick you up at 6.30?...great! See you then!" Edward slapped his phone shut and turned his attention back to the table. For some reason Emmet and Jasper were glaring at Edward and shaking their heads.

"Date with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Sort of-" Edward was cut off by his phone ringing again. And what did he mean sort of? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he a timer? "Tiffany hi!... Free tickets? To who…HELL YEAH! Meet you at 6.30? Great!"

I was looking at Edward is disbelief. How could he do that to all of those girls? Does he have a death wish? Has he seen girls when they find put they are being cheated on? Well, if he hasn't, let me tell him! NOT A PRETTY SIGHT!

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I yelled. "You had a date with that Tanya girl!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Edward picked up his phone again and dialed the girls number "Hi Tanya, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I have to practice for a test…what test? A science test…yeah I know you are in my science group. The test isn't fro anyone. They need to see whether they need to move me up in a group…yeah I know I'm in the top science group…listen I have to cancel. Bye." And then he hanged up.

"You barstered! How could you do that to her?" I shouted at him "Do you realize how disappointed she must have been? Girls do have feelings too you know! You cant pick us up then drop us when you feel like it!"

"I-I, I did nothing wrong! I didn't leave her waiting for me in her room did I? No!"

"Edward! You are missing the point!" I yelled

"I don't need to hear this!"

"Listen to her man!" Emmett begged.

"Please? Just hear her out!" Jasper joined Emmett in his begging.

"I really cant be assed any more. Rose, Alice. We are leaving." Me and my girls stormed of leaving a very livid Edward and a very disappointed Emmett and Jasper.

* * *

**Please, please review! Please review with a cherry on top! I really want to know what you think!**

**Charlotte**

**Xx**


	6. We need a male's point of view

**Don't be mad that I took soo long to update. I AM NO LONGER GROUNDED!!! HOW COOL IS THAT?? I cant finally go on the laptop without sneaking around my mum(thank god she didn't find out!)!!! This means I can spend as much time I want on the laptop and write!!! (I know that sounds really geeky, but I love to write! Okay, maybe that is really geeky, but I don't care!)**

**Any way, I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter! Please Read and Review!**

**Before you read on I would like to say one thing. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

* * *

Oh my god! That inconsiderate, low life, stuck up PLAYER!!! How could that barstered do something like that? That poor, naïve, stupid girl. Oh, I do feel sorry for her, don't get me wrong. But, well…It is her own fault for trusting that oaf.

I could feel my face turning red with anger, and by the looks of things, they were turning a scarlet too.

"Those-"

"Shit heads! How could-"

"They be-"

"So fucking cruel?!" I practically screamed the last part.

"I cant believe Edward did that! And I really thought he and Jasper were nice guys. Jasper had the greatest eyes…" Alice mumbled on, getting caught up in her own little world.

"And Emmett! He was drop dead gorgeous. And those mussels! It is just my luck to find out he is a player! He was soo…" Rosa joined Alice in their little world.

"GUYS!" I yelled and they snapped back to reality. "What are we going to do about them? I mean, we cant just ignore them…and…be tend they don't…OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Alice and Rosalie jumped out of their make up wearing masks of horror.

"I have got the perfect idea!" I said. Alice and Rosalie's tense positions relaxed.

"What is this awesome idea that it was worth scaring me and Rose half to death?" Aliec asked, placing on had on her chest "Please Bella, don't do that again when I am daydreaming. You frightened the life out of me, and that is not the easiest thing to do."

"Sorry," I muttered "Anyway, getting back onto the subject. According to Edward's little display, they are all players. What do you say we have a little fun?"

I smiled a knowing smile at my sisters. I knew they couldn't resist a little fun.

"We're listening" Rose and Alice moved closer to me and I made my voice no higher than a whisper.

"Well, as we know, players can not resist a couple of sexy, young teenagers. So, we are going to make them fall over us. Drool every time we walk by, make them beg to touch us, but we are not going to pay any attention. We are going to act completely innocent, like we don't know what we are doing. Oh, and another thing, we only talk to them when we have to. Don't forget, we are still completely pissed at them."

Both Rose and Alice agreed to the idea. Well, I think they did. They didn't really say. But I took their nodding of the head and wide grins on their faces as a yes.

"Perfect." I said to myself.

"You know what thins calls for, right? SHOPPING TRIP!" Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands together.

"Of cause, we need to look devastatingly sexy." Rose agreed.

"You know, for once. I might just agree with you." I laughed. Whoever said there was a first time for everything couldn't have been more right in this situation.

"So we agree to come down here tomorrow morning right?"

"Agreed."

* * *

* * * *

I was woken by a annoying little pixy of a girl jumping on top of me yelling words like "Shopping", "Late", "Sexy."

"Alice, go away!" I moaned.

"No! Isabella Swan. Get you ass in the shower NOW!"

In fifteen seconds flat, I was showered, fed and dressed(Thank Alice), ready for the shopping trip.

Once we got to the mall, we parked besides a flashy white Volvo because Alice said she wanted her yellow Porsche (Derik) to have some company while 'Mummy' is out shopping. This only brought a few chuckles from Me and Rose while we walked into the mall.

Once in, we went to shop from shop. From one dressing room to another. Buying everything in sight.

We had shopped for six hours! So far I have been in 16 shops, tried on 32 tops, 12 hot shorts, 7 jeans and 65 skirts. Oh, and lets not forget the shoes! I am telling ya, the shoes Alice picks out for me are death traps. And accident waiting to happen.

"Alice" I wined "We have been shopping for ages! Cant we stop and go home now?"

Alice was running off, leaving me and Rose to carry the bags.

"You know Alice, I am all for a shopping trip. BUT CARRYING THE BAGS IS NOT MY IDEA OF FUN!!! CANT YOU LISTEN TO BELLA FOT THIS ONCE AND GO HOME?" Rose was yelling so loud that a few heads turned our way to see what was going on.

I think it is safe to say Rose is pissed. QUICK EVERYONE, GET TO SAFETY WHILE YOU CAN.

"Please Alice, let's just go home." Rose was whining now.

Alice gave a little pout and did her puppy dog eyes! She knows no one can resist her puppy dog eye! She is famous for them. Last year, she got out of every speeding she got, three exclusions and even managed to have a facial in P.E.

"Please Alice, stop! You know we can say no to that!" Rose begged.

"Yeah please stop! Why don't you try carrying around these bags all day? I haven't seen you lift a finger."

"well…I." Alice started to stutter but was interrupted by a warm velvet voice. A familiar voice. A voice that sent shivers down my spin of pleasure, but not a voice I want to hear.

"Do you need any help?"

I turned around to fine Edward Cullen and his brothers standing behind us.

"listen," Emmett started "We came to apologize. We didn't mean to offend you."-what the hell? What on earth is he going on about? He is meant to apologize to us for being the biggest prats ever.

"Yes." I said and dumped the bags on the floor by Edward's feet and Rose did the same. Completely ignoring Emmett's 'meant to be' apology. "You can carry them for me. I need loads of help and I would be ever so happy if you 'did it' for me." I made my voice seductive and licked my lips. "Please" I moaned so only he could hear.

"Y-yes. I-I would love to do _that_ for you. C-come one E-Emmet, Jasper."

I had a strong erg to laugh at his stuttering but then I remembered the plan. Ignore.

I walked away from them swaying my hips and running my hand threw my hair, smiling to myself. This aught to be fun.

"So Alice, where are we going next?" I asked, acting oblivious to the super hot creatures behind me. _BELLA! Snap out of it. They are players. They are nothing but lowlife._

"Victoria's Secrets. I need new lingerie and so do you two."

You could literally feel how stiff the guys went. As soon as Alice said lingerie they came to a halt. Alice was smirking at the reaction she got.

"Obviously you guys have to come to." Alice went on. "Someone needs to carry all the bags"

"And tell us what looks good." Rose clarified. "we cant go buying something that looks horrible can we."

"B-but, aren't girls better at doing things like that?" Jasper asked

"Yes but we want a _males _point of view." Rose made the word _male_ very clear.

"O…kay." All thereof them said together and we made our way to Victoria's Secrets.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review! **

**I can't believe I am no longer grounded! How cool is that?**

**You know, we have been getting really odd weather (random), first it is sunny, then rainy, then cloudy. It is like MAKE UP YOUR GOD DAM MIND!!**

**Xx**

**Don't forget to R&R **


	7. Victoria's Secrets

**Hay guys. Look, I know I haven't updated in years, but, in my defense I have been buzzing around everywhere getting things ready for my school trip (We go camping, and what I mean by that is, is that we a roughing it. HOW WILL I SURVIVE? I am scared of everything. Hay, that is a good tent name-we have to have tent names-'Scared of everything'. Huh.) and hanging around with friends, but I have not abandoned you! By hanging out on shopping trips with my friends, I have thought of some really good ideas that I know you will love. And find a little funny.**

**I got these ideas while I was shopping with my gay cousin, Mark. I told him what I was doing and we went up to the city hunting around sexy lingerie shops. Let me tell you, it was a laugh. Mark was so funny! He tried out the sexy bras with me! I have got a picture but he will kill me if I put it on here. No exaggeration. He will literally kill me. **

**Your next chapter coming right up …**

* * *

Recently in closed doors…

_You could literally feel how stiff the guys went. As soon as Alice said lingerie they came to a halt. Alice was smirking at the reaction she got._

"_Obviously you guys have to come to." Alice went on. "Someone needs to carry all the bags"_

"_And tell us what looks good." Rose clarified. "we cant go buying something that looks horrible can we."_

"_B-but, aren't girls better at doing things like that?" Jasper asked_

"_Yes but we want a __males __point of view." Rose made the word __male__ very clear._

"_O…kay." All three of them said together and we made our way to Victoria's Secrets_

* * *

RosePOV

OMFG, they look so scared! Ha, they should be. They are going to have three extremely sexy gods posing for them in skimpy underwear! They should get ready to have the biggest erection they have never experienced.

The three of us walked to Victoria's Secrets arm in arm while the guys followed us into the shop wearily-HA, I bet they have never been in. God I cant wait to see the looks on their faces when we show them what we are going to wear.

Bella is going to dazzle Edward with what she is going to wear (I have picked out everyone's underwear in this shop. That is right, we are going to MORE THAN ONE). It seems to me that Edward is the one who normally does all of the dazzling. He is in for a shock of a fucking lifetime.

Alice looks like she has already has Jasper wrapped around her little finger. You can tell by the way he looks at her. I can't wait to see how Jasper reacts. Alice can be VERY naughty when she wants to be. I remember when the three of us were curious how lesbians have sex, so the three of us tried it. God, you can learn a lot of things during sex. Do not repeat this, but it seemed like Alice had done something like this before. Wouldn't surprise me if she had. She had done nearly everything in the book.

Then there is me. Emmett will not know what has hit him. I can tell he is already effected by my presents. If stuttering wasn't enough when we first met, looking at my butt every second he can sure is. I know what I have picked.

In side the three of us raced to the changing rooms and a grabbed what I thought each of us should wear when we come out.

Alice got a black and pink-y flower corset that I knew she could totally pull of with her small curvy figure that screamed "I am a naughty girl that needs to be punished." **(Pic on profile)**

I gave Bella a black, drop dead gorges bra and panties set that are all connected together in one way or another, it also came with a pair gloves. And of cause, it was stunningly sexy. **(Pic on profile)**

I got something that is a little like Bella's but more revealing. I didn't give it to Bella because she would flip (though I don't know why. They are just as revealing as one another if you ask me). **(Pic of profile.)**

I made my way into the changing rooms and made my way into the costume. From years of experience, you would of thought that I don't have any more trouble, but I still do. By the looks of things I will be in here for ten minuets. Though it will be so fucking worth it just to see Emmett's face.

**BellaPOV**

I could feel myself shaking while stepping into the changing rooms. I mean, it isn't like I haven't done anything like this before, because I have, but normally they are half dressed like me while I am doing it, or naked.

God, I so hope Edward likes this. He better because it bloody hurts to get in this thing. You wouldn't off thought it would you. But "it would be so fucking worth it." In Rosalie's words.

"Bella." Rosalie and Alice made their way into my changing room.

"Are you done yet?" Alice asked

"I need some help. I can't get the top part on! How do you get this bloody thing on anyway?" I whined

"Calm down. We are your guardian angels here to help. Your wish is our command." Alice started to flutter around the changing room flapping her arms like wings. Me and Rosalie laughed so hard we had to hold onto one another for support. **(This did archly happen. I couldn't figure out how to put on this very skimpy bra and Mark came in flapping his arms like wings saying "I am your guardian angel. So let's pop those suckers into their cage! Mmmm hummm" God he was so camp! He even clicked his fingers into a Z shape!)**

"A-Alice…what th-the…h-ell are y-you doing?" I chocked out between laughs.

"You know what Bella?" Rose said after we had clamed down with a evil glint in her eye.

"What?"

"I always knew Alice was a pixy." And we started to laugh again, though Alice wasn't too pleased.

"Okay, while you are laughing your thick heads of, need I remind you that we have some guys waiting for us to make their day?"

"SHIT" we said together and made our way out the changing rooms.

**(I was going to leave it here, but I haven't updated in ages and this chapter is way too small. Plus, I want to add soo much more)**

Rosa went out first swaying her hips as she walked to Emmett. Me and Alice managed to find a gap in the curtains so we could peek through without them knowing.

Emmett and Edward both found a chair to sit on while Jasper was standing in a corner. All three of then looked like they had not the foggiest idea how they got to be in this situation. Oh, this should be fun. Being mean to players. The players are about to get played.

"Emmy, what do you think? I like the front but the back is really uncomfortable." Rose turned around to show a thong under the mini, mini skirt, or peace of fabric.

I could control my laughter! Emmett's face was dumbstruck! You could see how stiff he was getting. He tried to hide it by crossing his legs but with no success.

"Emmy, I need an opinion! What do you think? Does it make my boobs look bigger? It should. They are squished in there so tightly. Here, feel."

Rose puffed out her chest for better access. I don't think Emmett was expecting that as he started to back away.

I could feel Alice shaking besides me tying to hold in her laughter. Hands over mouth.

"N-no thanks. I-I am fine with jut looking." Emmett started to stutter and you can tell by the look on Rose's face that she was pleased with the reaction she got.

"Ooh, looks like Emmett is afraid of touching some boobies." Jasper mocked. Edward and Jasper both let out fits of laughter.

"I never thought I would see the day!"

"I am not. I can just tell how t-tight it is. I have wonderful eye sight."

"Oh no, I want you to feel! You can't tell by looking! Or, I could just ask one of your brothers…" Rose started to make her way to Jasper and Edward but got tugged back by Emmett.

"No. I can do it. They wont be touching you." Emmett said sternly.

"Excellent."

Emmett lifted his hands and slowly made their way to Rose's chest giving her breasts a small squeeze.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked "Personally I –"

"I love this costume!" Emmett barked. "C'mon baby, get it! You look soo dam sexy in it. No man would be able to keep their paws of from you!"

"Okay. But next time. Don't. Interrupt. Me. Got it?"

Poor Emmett. He made a wrong move, though I am sure he is making up for it as right now I can see his hands massaging Rose's boob.

"Sorry." Emmett whispered. Trying to be seductive. Little did he know Rose knows that game all too well.

"Fine, I will get it. And Emmett, you can move your hands now." Rose acted like she wasn't effected by him at all.

All three of the guys had their mouths open and leaning slightly forward by Rosalie's speech.

"You know what, I think they are shocked." Alice commented.

"No shit Sherlock." I whispered.

"So Emmett, I will get this." And Rose walked back to me and Alice to find us rolling around on the floor.

"That was fantastic Rose!" I giggled

"Who would of thought the great Emmett was scared to touching boobies!" Alice now managed to climb her way up from the floor.

"Yeah, I did give him a heart attack, didn't I."

"Okay, who's going next? Bella?" Alice asked.

"Fine, but my show will be nowhere near as good as Rose's. Though, I have got some tricks up my sleeve." Before I walked out of the changing room, I undid two ties on my inner thigh.

I used Roses tack-tick for coming out, sway your butt and arms while puffing your chest out. It worked. I got the guys attention in a second.

"Hay Eddie, what do you think? Too sexy?" I said the last part no more than a whisper.

"Ooh, you better watch out Bella. Eddiekins does not like to be called Eddie." Emmett said putting one hand over his mouth be tending to be shocked. "He will have to give you a spanking now."

"Emmett shut up!" Edward moaned.

I sat down on Edwards lap, as he as in the chair, and moved my hand up his thigh. "I like a good spanking." I whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear.

I could feel him getting stiffer under me so I moved my position so I was sitting on it. One leg either side.

I could feel my heart rate speed up. I was terrified. Here I am sitting here half fucking naked in a far too sexy outfit in front of a guy I don't even fucking like! What is the world coming to?

"So, what do you think? You haven't answered my question yet." I pouted.

"Oh, I think he was a little side tracked." Jasper and Emmett mocked. "Who wouldn't be with a pretty lady sitting on your lap while you have an erection?"

I decided to play in innocent card and be tending like I have no idea what I am doing.

"Oh, I am sorry!" I apologized while leaping of from his lap rubbing his erection with my thigh as I went. "That must of hurt you with me sitting on it! I will rub it better." I got my hand and rubbed the lump in his jeans. "Better?"

"Much." I moaned. It was nice to hear that I still have my touch.

I could faintly hear muffled giggles coming from the changing rooms. Good to hear I am putting on a good show.

"Oh no!" I gasped

"What? What is it?" Edward, Emmett and Jasper said frantically. "What's wrong?"

"Two of my ties have come undone! Look!" I pointed to the spot on my leg. "Edward, will you do them up for me? I can't do anything like that and I don't know where Alive or Rosalie are."

"Um…s-sure." Edward stuttered, running his hand throw his perfect hair.

"Thanks." I said and lifted my leg in front of him so he had easy access to the ties. I wanted to make his life a little easier.

As he did them up, I could feel his hands shaking on my leg. He was nervous so I gave him a reassuring smile.

Mistake. After the smile it gave him too much confidence. As he was doing the second ties he was massaging my leg! How dear he do that!

When he was done I tried to pull my leg down but he kept hold of it. I gave him a questioning look but just smiled.

"What…?"

"I never told you what I thought of this outfit did I." Edward leaned forward to kiss my inner thigh. "I love it."

"Thank you, now I must get changed. We have more shops to go to and you still need to see Alice. And jaspers reaction." I muttered the last part and made my way to Rose and Alice.

"So, what did you think?" I asked

"Who knew you could be that naughty. Isabella Swan, I haven't seen you act like that since we were experimenting." Rose commented. Unfortiatly, Roses comment didn't go unnoticed. A girl besides the changing rooms heard us.

"Ew! You lezzy!" She yelled

"Don't knock it till you tried it!" Rose yelled back "And if you were ever wondering what it is like, ask one of my sisters to do it with you. They are prose!"

"Rosalie Swan we are going to kill you!" Alice and I yelled.

"What?" she asked "Now, Alice. Get your tush out there and show jasper what it is like to have a super sexy hot girl posing for him."

"Yes sir." She saluted.

**AlicePOV**

Okay, I have got to do the girls proud. It can't be that hard to make them have an erection. They are just a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Right?

"Alice, you look…wow." Jasper said. I let out a giggle as well as Emmett and Edward

Turning around to shake my butt I asked. "You like?" I said seductively.

"Uh…y-yeah." Jasper breathed.

This is going to be easier than expected. He is already half way there. "There is a down side though. The corset is too hard! My boobs pop out." I walked over to jasper, grabbed his hands and pushed them on my boobs. Jaspers face was priceless! His whole body went stiff…as well a down below. "I have to keep tugging them back in, and the next size up would be too big around here." I dragged Jaspers hands slowly down my curvy body until they were so close to my entrance.

I looked down to see my prize. His erection was budging out of his pants.

"I-I think that with your b-boobs hanging out it l-looks s-sexy and hot." Jasper said wearily, running him hand throw his hair.

"Really?" I prompted "Because I find it most uncomfortable. Oops." I accidently on purpose let my earring fall out of my ear and bent down to try and find it. Giving Jasper a full view of my cute butt.

"Jasper," I whined "I cant find it!" I am so glad that I am not wearing a thong because if I did this would be really uncomfortable.

I started to move my ass from side to side, 'trying' to look for my earring.

In the background I could hear Rose, Bella, Emmet and Edward in fits of laughter.

"Jasper, they were given to me by my great grandmother." I said "She would kill me if I lost them…FOUND THEM. Silly Jasper, it was attached to your leg all this time." And a unhooked the earring from him leg, while rubbing my hands up and down.

"Er, I think it is time for you to get changed." Jasper started to push me into the changing rooms to Rose and Alice, then left.

"Alice…that…was…FANTASTIC!!!" they yelled.

"Who knew Jasper could get that hard? Alice baby, you are going to have fun teasing him. We girls are all going to have fun teaching the guys the consequences of being a playboy." Bella declared. I know Bella is not going to go easy on Edward. I feel kind of sorry for him. It is not his fault that she saw her last boyfriend-

"Alice, time to get changed."

"Okay."

**EdwardPOV**

**I** cant believe Emmett has gotten us in this situation…again. Last time it was with Lauren, Tanya and Jessica. They were all over us. We had to sneak out the back, but that didn't stop them from coming up to us at school.

"Emmett, I am going to KILL YOU! Have you forgotten what has happened last time?" Jasper was annoyed. He didn't usually like these kind of displays.

"Yo, dude. Relax. We are going to see some of the most hottest girls on campus in nothing more than Bras and panties. You may think it is hell, but for me it is heaven." Emmett slapped Jasper on the back. "Chill Jazz, relax. You don't hear Eddie getting his panties in a twist!"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME EDDIE!" How may times do I have to say it?! What is wrong with Edward?

"Fine…Eddiekins." Emmett smirk

"That's it…" And in a couple of seconds me and Emmett were resoling on the floor. Kicking and punching at every chance we got.

"Um guys…we are going to get kicked out if you don't stop." Jasper said and we both instantly went calm. Honestly, I have no idea how Jasper can do that. It is like he has super powers to control emotions.

We ended up waiting for ten minuets for Rose to come out, and when she did everyone in the shop had lust in their eyes. Guys and Girls.

The whole way through Emmett was in shock…and me and Jasper have found out Emmett's fear, Boobies!!! The great Emmett is scared of Boobs!!! That is worth at least a few months of teasing.

Next Bella came out. Emmett was right (For once) when he said it would be heaven. Bella was my devil like angel and I was in heaven while she sat on my lap. Got that girl could be so naughty, and she doesn't even know what she is doing…I think.

Alice and Jasper are two peas in a pod. When they are together you know it is meant to be…God, I sound so cheesy. I have got to stop letting Emmett make me watch those chick-flicks. Yes, that is right. Emmett loves to watch Chick-flicks, though he will never admit to it.

Finally the girls came out of the changing rooms.

"So, where do you lady's want to o next? Dinner?" Emmett asked. Putting his arm around Rosalie.

"Oh no, we still need to shop for more underwear. Come on guys. This way." And then we got lead to two other shops from hell. Who would of thought the day would come where I hate lingerie? Well, the day has come.

**BellaPOV**

I feel a little sorry for the guys…a little. I knew what pain they are going through. I hate shopping too. Never have like it and never will.

After going into two other shops, we all bought two more peaces of lingerie that we don't need (Pic on profile). To be honest. We didn't need them in the first place.

After doing everything we need, the guys took us home and me, Rose and Alice collapsed onto the leather sofa.

"Oh my god, my feet are killing me!!!" I whined.

"If you put them in warm water, them wont hurt as bad. That is what I do. Works like a charm." Rose advised

"Anyway, it is our first day of a new school for us. We have to pick out our outfits! We need to make a good impression."

"Oh Alice," I whined again "Do we have to." I had to chuckle at myself. I sounded like a five year old.

"You know, as a sister, you are kind of a disappointment. Besides, we need to get ready for faze two."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked

* * *

**Do you like it? Hate it? Review! I want to know. Just to remind you, I have the pictures of the lingerie on my profile.**


	8. Biology

**As some of you know, I wont be able to update for four weeks at the most. This is because, on Monday I am going on a school camping trip with the school. I totally can not wait! Everyone in my year is going! Straight after that, I am going on a two week holiday to Orlando. How cool is that?! **

**I do feel bad that I wont be able to update until such a long time, but as I am going to see Mickey Mouse, not so much.**

**Last night I had the weirdest dream! So this chapter is based on it. I would not have updated seeing as I had so much to do, but I think that I should do one last chapter before I go. **

* * *

**BellaPOV**

"Beeeell-a! WE HAVE TO GET UP NOW!" Alice was jumping up and down on my bed " BELLA! We over slept! It is already 5 AM! C'mon! GET UP!"

5 fucking AM? Is she fucking kidding me? We have three hours! School doesn't start until eight. Is she high or something? Alice hasn't been high since…well, ever. Me and Rose are the ones that got high, but that was years ago. We quit because alcohol is cheaper and lasts longer.

"Alice!" I moaned "Go back to sleep."

"Bella! We need to get you dressed for our first day! We need to make a good impression don't we?" Alice flipped the bed spread to it flipped me onto the floor. "There, now you are up."

"ALICE!" I screeched. It was at this moment that Rose decided to appear.

"Don't worry Bell's, it if for you own good." Rose said. "Now hurry up, we have to get you looking even more sexy then you already do. Oh, and I am dying to know what you think of you customized uniform. Turns out, it is not a wear-whatever-you-want school. We have to wear a uniform. You should of seen them! EW! So, I changed them. No need to thank me. Now get into the shower! We still have to do you hair and make up!"

In an hour I had been showered, had my hair and makeup done and already in my school uniform, which I might add is fantastic! Rose had changed the normal polo shirt, blazers, tie, knee high socks and skirt for a thigh long skirt, stockings, and cute sexy top and styled the tie so it was smaller. My hair was put into loose curls and left to hang over my face. And don't even get me started on the shoes! They are a death trap!**(Picture on profile.)**

Alice is wearing a white tank top with a sweater vest. Short denim shorts, stockings, a straw hat and her tie styled in the same way as mine. Her heals were bigger than mine to give her more height (I don't know how she can walk in bigger heals! I have trouble walking in small!) and tied her hair back into two loose hair bobbles. **(Picture on profile)**

Rose was stunning as normal. Wearing the same top as Alice, she had a simple, yet effective, black mini dress. Her tie styled like mine, skin stockings and pulled her hair back with a yellow hair band. **(Picture on profile.)**

I stood there staring in the mirror admiring my uniform with Alice.

"Rose," I sighed "You are a genius!"

"I know." And with that we were out the door making our way to breakfast.

As we were walking down the hall, everyone one was staring at us. Girls, in envy. Guys, in lust. But I have no idea why. Looking around, everyone has put their own unique style to their uniforms. Not as big as our change, I admit, but still! Did anyone tell them it was rude to stare?

Once we reached the mini restaurants (as I like to call them), we made our way to a table to decide what to get. There were so many choices!

"So, what do you want Bella? I really don't mind unless it is thick and fruity." Alice said. God, she didn't really leave much of a choice did she. The only thing that was thick and fruity was Mr. Fruity's Fruit Shakes.

"Alice, that only leaves Mr. Fruity!" I whined.

"Great idea Bella! I will go and get them. Be right back." And with that, Alice was gone.

"Scheming little pixy." I muttered.

"What has she done now?" A velvet voice said that sounded way too familiar for my liking.

I turned around to be greeted by a pair of emerald eyes. Behind those eyes were Jasper and Emmett.

"Hello, you look stunning ladies. The best dressed in the school." Edward complimented. Well, he would say that! He is probably just saying that so I will dress like this again. Well, it he is going to be like this to me, I will be like that to him.

"Hi," I said. "Had any wet dreams lately?" Okay, so maybe I was too blunt, but what the heck?

After I said my little speech, Rosalie tried to hide a laugh with no success while Jasper and Emmett went ridged while Edward was just smirking.

"I did archly. It was very good I must say." He smirked

"Oh?" Where was he going with this?

"Yes, I was doing a one-on-one game with an incredible girl." Emmett and Jasper went blank. Obviously Edward hasn't told them of our meeting in the basket ball court.

"And what happened?" I decided to play the innocent card. Act like I have no idea what is going on.

"It turns out she likes it rough." I blushed Rosalie could no longer hold in her laughter. She was in hysterics! Emmett and Jasper turned to her with questioning glances.

"Why are you laughing?" Jasper asked

"This isn't even funny!" Emmett whined "And I know funny! Heck, Funny is my middle name!"

"Obviously… E-Edward hasn't t-told….you of th-their little meeting." Rosalie got out between laughs. "If he told you, you would get it."

"Well, what happened?" they asked.

Edward went pale. I was about to explain and let him mates give him shit about it, when Alice came back with a smoothie for each of us.

"Hay guys! I got what everyone wanted!" She sang. She gave me a mango, Rose a strawberry, Emmett a grape, Jasper an orange, Edward a mango and herself a cherry. Emmett, Jasper and Edward turned to Alice with puzzled expressions.

"Alice has an amazing insight." I explained. I guess their tiny brains don't understand as they still look confused. "She knows things."

"Oh, so…you like mango? I thought I was the only one." Edward said.

"Oh look Jazz, Edward has found another strange sole that likes mango shake!" Emmett said

Jazz want paying attention. He was looking at Alice with amazement. "How did you know he likes mango? He never tells anyone that he likes mango!" Jaspers little comment was kind of funny if you think about it. IT IS JUST A MANGO SHAKE FOR GOD SAKE!

"Like Bella said, I have an amazing insight." Alice looked at Jasper like he was mad. I don't blame her.

"Yesterday must of taken an effect on him." I whispered in her ear to reassure her.

"I think yesterday had an effect on everyone." She whispered back and we were soon laughing.

We talked and laughed for a while. Joking around and shearing memories of one another before the bell went.

"Alice!" I gasped. "We still need our schedules."

"I got them Bella, don't get your panties in a twist."

Alice gave me my schedule and I made my way to my first class.

First Period:

Advanced Biology

Room 107

8:00-9:00

Second Period:

Advanced English

Room 56

9:00-10:00

BRAKE

10:00-10:20

Third Period:

Advanced Math

Room 180

10:20-11:20

Fourth Period:

Spanish

Room 43

11:20-12:20

LUNCH

12:20-13:00

Fifth Period:

Music

13:00-14:00

Sixth Period:

P.E

14:00-15:00

I let out a sigh. I was not looking forward to P.E. Oh, don't get me wrong. I am fairly good at it. It is just, I am clumsy. Yeah, I know when people say I am clumsy they are talking about the odd fall here and there, well I am not. When I say clumsy, I mean clumsy! In a week, once I fell down the stairs twice, fell over countless of times, broke my big toe and sprained my wrist. Just think, if I can do that in a week, imagine what I can do in a month. I am surprised that I am still alive.

I ended up walking into my first period a little late due to finding the dam class, but the teacher wasn't even in the room yet, so I was safe.

I took a empty seat at the back and made myself comfortable, putting my feet on the table. It was that persisted moment, the bimbo's walked in. God knows how they made it to this class. This was ADVANCED Biology.

"Um, bimbo one, two and three, this is advanced math." I said, everyone struck in a breath and Tanya looked like she was turning red, like you see on cartoons. I never thought that that really happens in real life. Maybe she might even get some coming out of her ears-

"Yeah I like, know this class is like, advanced." Bimbo number three (Jessica) said. "We are in advanced Biology."

How on earth did they end up getting into advanced math? Did they bribe the teacher…but why on earth did they do that?

My question was answered before I even got to ask it. Edward Cullen walked into the room with one of him famous smirks on his face.

Lauren and Jessica turned around to give him flirty eyes but he ignored them all together. Odd.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked. His question was annoyed as Tanya and I were keeping an eye on one another.

"Anyway, you are like, in Tanya's seat." Bimbo two (Lauren) said. "Move."

"I don't think we have assigned seating and I don't see a name on here. Besides, I like sitting here. I might claim this seat as mine."

"I don't see you name anywhere." Tanya snored. She was right though. This desk needs my name on it. So, I pulled out my knife from a garter what a keep it on and carved my name into the table. Everyone in the room had huge eyes and Edward cleared his throat to break the silence and said "Can I get into my seat now Tanya?"

"Eddie, we can sit somewhere else as SHE is being unreasonable. C'mon." Tanya tried to tug him away but Edward snatched his hand away.

"No, Tanya, I want to sit here."

"What?!" Tanya and I said together in the same tone. What does he want? I don't want him here and I am pretty sure he doesn't want to be here.

"Cullen go with the Bimbo." I said sternly but he didn't take any notice and sat next to me.

"CULLEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. A few girls looked at me like I was mad, but I didn't care. HE was not sitting HERE.

"Sitting." He replied calmly.

"Eddie, come with me!" Tanya said sternly. "Now."

Edward started to glare at here! Okay, I am literally in shock. "I told you NEVER to call me Eddie!"

"But Eddie-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON??" We were all so caught up in our row that we didn't hear the teacher come in. "GIRLS GRAB A SEAT. NOW."

Tanya, Lauren and Jessica all grabbed a seat sending me death glares. The saying if looks could kill, popped into my mind at this point.

About thirty minuets into the lesson, while Mr. Banner was lecturing us on the human body, Edward passed me a note.

(_Edward, _**Bella)**

_Bella, Don't ignore me. I know that you really want me. Why hide your feelings?_

Is he serious? Did he really just send that? Cocky much?

**Can you get a bigger or thicker head? (The bimbo's excluded.)**

_Hay, I am hurt! I know you think I am sexy! Every girl thinks I am sexy._

**I am not every girl. And why the fuck would I think a man who is as thick as a donkey and can not see past his own shadow sexy? That word does not come to mind…bastard on the other hand… **

_Owch!_

**You asked for it. **

He Bell rang and I was out of my seat in a flash.

* * *

**Sorry If you don't like the chapter, or if it is too short, but I wanted to give you another update before I go on holiday. Please hang on for four weeks at the most for me to update. I hope to hear from you soon. (Just because I cant get my account on on my phone, doesn't mean that I cant get my stories,)**

**Xx**


	9. School time trouble

**I know I have made loads of mistakes in this story, so I have decided to get a Beta for this story. I write too quick and make too many mistakes. **

**So, sorry about the wait but my holiday was fantastic! And now I am back in England. I am still in American times and when I wrote this chapter it was ten at night, and I was still bouncing around like a human Alice. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Xx**

* * *

Okay chill Bella, Edward is only in your Biology class, nothing else. Relax. Take deep breaths, in and out.

I have no idea why I am so freaked that I have a class with Edward Cullen but I am. I mean, Edward! The biggest Pratt in the school. NO, scratch that. The biggest Pratt in the country. Yeah, I know I sound like a five year old but it is true! He is unbearable when he gets all cocky and puts on that charming smile and…STOP! YOU HATE HIM! REMEMBER?!

"Hay Bella! Over here!" Alice pulled me out of my rant as she indicated to the seat next to her. "Come sit here."

I made my way to Alice at the back of the class room. The desk that was as far from the teachers desk as possible. Typical Alice move.

"I should of known you would have been in this class." Alice said while I sat down. "You are in Advanced _everything_. Anyway, in math I saw Jasper! I know we are meant to heat them and all but…he is too sexy to ignore! God that guy is so…I duno, hot?"

"What? You mean Jasper as in on of the players that we saw in the mall? That Jasper?" I asked amazed. She must really like this guy. She out of all of us hated players! She says if you are going to sleep around a lot get a fuck-buddy like we do.

"Yeah-"

Alice got interrupted by the teacher walking in threw the doors five minuets late. Well, I'm guessing it is the teacher as everyone shut up when he walked in. well, all the girls shut up while the guys carried on talking.

I looked back towards Alice after I studied the room and she looked mesmerized. Mouth open and literally drooling-

Wait. Alice drooling?

I followed her gaze that landed on the guy that is meant to be our teacher. I will admit, he is cute but not drool worth, mouth open, completely embarrassing yourself cute. For that you have to be so hot your on fire.

"Alice, close your mouth. You are making an ocean with your drool! He is just an English teacher." I pointed out.

"And isn't he F, I, T! FIT! God just look at those mussels… those dreamy eyes... that six pack clearly visible through his top… that long black silky hair down his shoulders…that tanned skin…He is way too perfect." Alice sighed. God I love that girl but she is acting insane!

"Hello class, I am Mr. J. Black. Now I want no slacking in this class. Am I understood?" Mr. Black spoke with force looking around the room. Now I must admit that his voice did match his looks but what the hell are these girls doing?

The girls let out sighs to show that they were agreeing while the guys let out little grunts, obviously not plying attention. It was quiet funny to watch archly.

"Okay then, lets start the lesson."

Fifteen minuets into the lesson went pretty much the same way as the first ten minuets, and in that time I have found out a few things. Sitting in the office due to the trouble I got into during class, I started thinking of them.

Number one: Mr. Black is a lot like Edward Cullen. He knows what is strengths are and knows how to use them. i.e When he asks for the class to get on he will always do a little charming smile that would make the girls sigh and do what he said. Honestly, I think they would of jumped off a cliff if he asked.

Number two: He is much stricter than the other teachers. He takes no shit from no one, which is something I like about him. He doesn't take crap from no one but also can have a laugh.

Number three: He does not like a kid called Mike Newton. Always picking on him when he knows he is not paying attention, yelling at him for no apparent reason in my eyes. When I told him this, I got told off for talking without putting my hand up or something shitty like that. I was braking on of the fucking rules. When I told him what I thought of the rules it got claps from the guys and a one way ticked to the office.

So here I am sitting in the shitty office chairs waiting for our shitty head teacher to give me a shitty lecture about expectations and then give me detention as a shitty excuse.

Life is shit.

"Miss Swan, I do not know why you act like this but poor Geor-I mean Mr. _Alcock_ has got a lot going on right now." What's-her-face-that-works-in-the-office said. "A lot of people to _pleasure_."

Doesn't she mean herself? C'mon, I am only been sitting here for, what? Five minuets and I can already tell they are having a love affair! She almost said his name, she got a small smile at the word pleasure and she said his surname as if it has a double meaning. Seriously, who say Alcock as if they are in the middle of having an orgasm?

"I am just going to check if he needs…er…help?" She said it as more of a question rather than a statement. I nodded while giving a sweet angel smile, telling her that I believe her little lie when I don't.

She walked passed me swaying her hips like she is 16 again. Like how old is she? Hundred?

Thirty minuets later of boredom and hearing thumps from the other room, Mrs what's-her-face came out of the office. Her top three buttons undone to reveal a lot of cleavage, sexy hair, and walking as if she has something in her pants (The sex walk).

"Um…he, er…is ready for you now." She seamed like she had a hard time collecting her thoughts. He must be good! I could have a little fun with her…

"Was you chat good?" I asked giving her a wink.

"The best." She sighed "Now run along, don't keep him waiting, he is a busy man."

"Okay, but one question. Will he give me the same treatment?" That wiped that filthy smile off of he face and replaced with a mock of horror that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"I-I…YOUNG LADY! How dear you think that he will do to you what he does for me!" She snapped. Little did she know that she has made a big mistake.

"So you admit it then, that you are sleeping with him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"…n-no."

"Are you sure, because it sounded like you did." I said.

"Well-"

"ISABELLA SWAN!" The cold hard voice came from the door at the far end of the hall that most children fear. The door which leads to the head teacher._ Scary. BOO!_

"Sorry, but someone id waiting for me. Have a good day. And don't worry, I wont tell." I said skipping off down the hall and into the door.

I walked straight in and flumped into a chair, making myself comfy by putting my feet up apone the desk and looked at the man sitting behind it. He was exactly as I imagined him to be. A purvey old man.

"Hay gramps, how's it going?" I asked

"Isabella-"

"I prefer Bella."

"Isabella, did I give you permission to be in here?" God, has this guy got the memory of a fish? He just yelled my name.

"Yep" I said popping the "p".

"No I did not. I heard no knock and I as I heard no knock, how could I of gave you permission to come in?" This guy is talking CRAP.

"Huh?" I asked. What the hell is he going on about.

"I thought as much." He muttered. "Students are meant to knock before they come into my office. Turn back around and knock on the door."

"Why is gods name would I do that?" Is he mad?

"Knock on the door Isabella." His voice seemed annoyed, as if he was wining.

"Fine." I said and got up and knocked on the door and sat back down.

"Isabella, you are meant to be on the other side of the door and wait to be called in." He sighed. "Do it again."

"For GODS SAKE! I knocked on the door, what more do you want?"

"Do it again."

Shit, does he think I am an bloody monkey or something?

I got up and dramatically opened and closed the door-I could swear I heard a chuckle on the other side-and gave three very long knocks on the door to receive a thick-o question.

"Who is it?"-WHO FUCKING IS IT? FOR FUCK SAKE! I flung the door open and leaned to him over his desk.

"Who fucking is it? Jesus Christ man." I sighed.

"Oh that's odd, I always thought that you were a man with a beard, better change that stained glass window in the chapel then." **(Sorry, I had to put that in from Wild Child.)**

"Are you trying to be funny?" I asked "Because you aren't doing a very good job."

"No Isabella, I'm not. Now, I heard you were answering back to a teacher, and on top of that you have been swearing in school."

"You are getting me done for swearing?" I laughed "That is insane! Every one swears. I bet even you swear!"

"Now, I don't know how your old school used to be but we do not tolerate swearing. Double detention. Off you go now."

Double detention? Is that it? This school is going to be a breeze.

* * *

**Ta da!!!!**

**Please please review! I want to know what you think! Please?**

**Remember, more reviews = a happy xxlottyxx = more chapters = happy readers! So it really in your best interest that you review. **

**You know you want to press that green button!**

**Go on…**

**Xx**


	10. DOUBLE DETENTION

**Yeah I know I haven't updated in forever and I don't really have an excuse for that, but I didn't abandon this story. I have wrote the chapters in my notepad and now it is the chance to type them up. Please forgive me. I was kind of too busy to work on this story because of First Time. **

**Anyway, Chapter 10**

* * *

Edward Cullen. GOD I FUCKING HATE THAT BOY! He is in nearly EVERYONE of my BLOODY classes! I could barely cope with him in Biology. Now I have to see him for hours at a FUCKING time!!! SHIT!

Other thank that the day has gone by pretty quickly up to P.E. I know no one in this class, but that is normal. I expected to have hardly any classes with Alice and Rose. The school obviously knows our history.

"Hay Bella, OVER HERE!"

Our maybe not as well as we thought. Rose was calling me over to change with here. I love Rose, she is a badass at football. I wouldn't want to be in goal when she scores.

"Rose! I didn't know you had THIS gym." I said.

"Me neither. I didn't know you were with me. Promise me Bella that you will be my partner. Please?"

"Of cause." I said flipping my hair. "I wouldn't leave you to the wolves now would I."

"Excellent. With you as my partner, I might archly pass this class." I had to laugh at that statement.

We got changed to walked over to the field. What we saw was a very amusing sight. Our coach was a NUN! Yeah, I know it is a nun school, but seeing one with a clipboard and whistle around her neck was priceless!

"Alright people, listen up. I first want you to warm up by running laps around the field fro ten minuets. GO!" Everyone groaned while I rose to the challenge. I love running. Yeah I know that someone like me doesn't normally love to get all hot a sweaty when it is not just in sex, but I do love it! I love the untouchable feeling you get.

Everyone lined up on the start of the track looking glum. I turned to Rose and sighed.

"Oh c'mon, it isn't that bad!"

"For you maybe, for me, it is a nightmare! I hate running!" She explained.

"Just imagine that you are racing to get the last pair of Gucci shoes on sale at half price. You know the ones with the bow and four inch heals."

"That could work."

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!!!" Everyone set off running and I was in the front, making a huge lead. Surprisingly Rose was in front of the group…at the back, which is better than archly being the last one. I slowed my pace to a steady jog but it still gained distance to the others. God how I love to run! To see everything go past so fast a spot Edward Cullen catching up to me-WHAT?

I looked behind to make sure, and there is was, gaining speed and fast. I sped up faster to keep my lead. No way was I going to let Edward Cullen over take me. I know it is not a race, but the satisfaction of beating him would be sweet.

Edward saw my pace quicken and ran faster. Which made me go faster. We kept this circle going until the coach blew his whistle. And because of my clumsy nature, I fell from the noise.

"Your…not that…bad Swan." Edward said to me.

"You…too, Cullen."

P.E went on…and on…and on. It felt like a life time went by before we could finally go out and get changed.

On the way to the changing rooms, I got stopped by Edward.

"See you in detention Swan." And he went away.

He is going to be in detention? When did he get a detention? Then I remembered that he showed up late for P.E. Well SHIT. I have got to spend an hour at least with Edward Cullen in detention. Lets just hope that he didn't get double. I don't think I can stand ANOTHER two hours with him. I told Rose about me dilemma.

"Well just don't go then." She said. "You never bothered before."

"Yeah, but that was because the school was scared of me. I need to regain that here." I explained.

"Then don't go for the first half. I heard coach say to Edward detention. Not double."

"Okay, I wont got for the first half. Hay, why don't we go shopping?" I asked

"Perfect. I will go and get Alice."

-------------------------------------------------

So here I am, making my way to the office to find out where detention is. Yeah, I might be a few…minuets late, but I will have a very good excuse. I just still need to think of it. I mean, I bet other kids will turn up late as well. Besides, what are the teachers going to do? Shuns us for our sins? Or maybe turn us into nuns! But it is a little too late for me, I lost my virginity years ago to a ignorant prick of a barstered.

As I entered the office, my face lit up when I saw it was the same lady I caught having sex with the head. I can have some fun with this.

"Oi! Virgin, where is detention?" I tapped on the glass to wake her up; honestly, I think she had a little too much fun with the head today. She is fast asleep on her desk, probably exhausted from all the thrusts she had to meat.

She opened her eyes with a grunt and stared daggers at me. "It is sister. NOT virgin!"

"So you are saying you are not a virgin?! Aren't nuns meant to be virgins?" I asked

"Yes, nuns are virgins." She tried to hold her voice together so she sounded hard, but it sounded shaky instead.

"You still haven't answered my question from the beginning." I said.

"I don't think that is any of your business whether I am a virgin or not." She said. And what a slip up.

"Well, if you weren't, you would of said no already. Plus you assumed that THAT was the question was talking about. It wasn't, I want to know where detention is being held."

"Oh," her cheeks blushed three shades of red. "down the hall, there is a door that leads to the basement. Take it and the stairs will lead you to where you have to go. Aren't you an hour late for detention?"

I gave a sweet smile avoiding the question and thanked the non-virgin nun.

She was right, it was a basement type thing, except at the bottom, there were desks, not cleaning equipment. Everyone was either talking in groups or sitting/standing on the tables. Detention is cool.

After scanning the area, my eyes fell on Edward. He was surrounded by girls. Either they were sitting on his lap, by his side, playing with his hair, or occupying his lips. Looking at him made me gag! He is such a prick!

I went over to the only girls who weren't with Edward. But funnily enough, they were talking about Edward!

"Did you here the rumor that Edward has a small dick?" One of the girls said. She has blond wavy hair that went all the way down her back with her face plastered in makeup.

"Yeah, and I know it is true. I have had sex with him! And let me tell you, it was the worst I have ever had! His dick is tiny!" The other girl had blond hair too, but hers seemed bleached. She had her back to me but her annoying voice seemed familiar as well as the other girls face. It was then that it clicked. It was Bimbo one and Bimbo three!

"Wow Tanya, that must have been an experience though. Having sex with THE Edward Cullen!"

"Well Jessica, this is where you come in. You CAN'T tell anyone. That will totally ruin my chances with him. Promise?"

"Promise."

But I don't. I might have a little fun with this information. It can bring down Edward AND the Bimbo's.

Detention was a bore. There was no one to talk to so I just pulled out my IPod and started to listen. The teacher was asleep so I ticked my name off the register on his desk and went away thirty minuets early.

I met up with Alice and Rose in the smoothie bar to chat.

"So Bella, how was detention?" Alice asked

"Very interesting." I smiled

"I thought that you were going to be gone for an extra thirty minuets." Rose said.

"The guy fell asleep so I went early. Anyway, I have found out something very interesting about Edward." I said leaning in.

"Oh, do tell." Rose said. "And we will tell you what we have found out about Emmett and Jasper."

"Well…"

* * *

**Again I am sorry for the HUGE gap! Please review All you have to do is press the green button!.**

**i know you want to! hehe**

**Xx**


	11. GET IT OFF!

**HAYY, I am back at school and it is crap! Yay me!!! What makes it worse is that we have a new head teacher. JOY!-NOT. She is going to the extreme! She is making silly rules and stuff like that! On top, I have eleven peices of homework in the first week! You would of though that week would be homework free, but oh no!! **

**Anyway, enough about me complaining about me life and school. Here is chapter…whatever chapter we are on. **

**TADA!!**

**Oh, and as much as it pains me to say, I do not own Twilight. There I said it! Happy?!**

**Oh, and for those of you who didnt know, you would of gotten this chapter quicker, but i, by accedent, uploaded it on to the First Time story rather than Closed Doors. X**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

"Well…"

"Oh c'mon Bella! Would it help that the information I found out about Emmett will totally scar him until the rest of his life if it gets out?" Rose asked. She knows me so well. She knows I could never turn something like that down!

"Well…I over heard Bimbo one and Bimbo three talking in detention. You know the rumor about Edward's small cock?" Both Alice's and Rose's faces lit up.

"NO WAY!" they said in union.

"YES WAY! IT IS TRUE! Apparently Bimbo one has played around with him…Well, it aint that surprising. We all know Edward and his buddy's are players. I bet they have played around with all the girls in this school." I said, taking a sip of Rose's smoothie. Euh-IT IS RASPBERRY!

"Bella, A) Stop making that face, I like raspberry smoothie, and B) We are a catholic school! The teachers are nuns! They don't have sex with blokes." She stated.

"Yeah, I know that nuns are all "No man touch them," and shit, but we know the office lady is playing with the old guy, so why wouldn't the nuns play around with Eddie, Emmy and Jazz?"

"I suppose, but I have to admit, what we found out about Emmett and Jasper is so much funnier!" Alice said.

"What is it?"

Both girls smirked and told their story.

_FLASHBACK (Italic is past, _**Bold is present.)**

_**RosePOV**_

_This sucks, and no I am not talking about the cock I am sucking on right now-_

"**Who's cock were you sucking?" Bella interrupted. **

"**Does it matter? There was a cock and I sucked." I did want to tell them who's it was, but that was for another conversation. They would be freeked when they find out! **

"**But I want to know!" She whined "I want a go!"**

"**Shut up Bella and listen to the story, you will want to hear this. I swear!" Alice can be very fierce when she wants to be. You wouldn't of thought that I could be scared of a five foot Alice, but I do. She is one feisty lady. **

"**Sorry." Bella muttered. **

_I am talking about Bella getting detention! I mean, I knew she would get it sometime soon, but on the first day! Oh well, she will find someway to come out early. She always does._

_Anyway, back to the situation at hand! Suck…suck…lick the head…nibble…suck…_

_All the way threw he would let out moans or grunts of pleasure. God, he was bigger than I would of thought! I mean, wow…nothing can top this beauty. It would feel so good inside of me._

_His hips start to buck and I knew we were near his climax. His breath became uneven, his hand tightened in my hair, pushing me down on him. God I love his cock-_

"_God bitch, that is good!" _

_WHAT? What did he just call me? I can't believe him! He should know by his age not to call any girl a bitch! I am NOT a bitch…well, maybe I am, but it gives him no right to call me a bitch!_

"**Bloody hell. He called you a bitch? When I find out who he is I am going to make him life hell!" Bella was fuming. You could practically see smoke coming from her ears. **

**See, Bella wont take people talking shit about me and Alice and visa versa. But as Alice and I would just beat the person up, Bella would take a more tactful approach. That is why she is always the mastermind behind our little plans and pranks. **

_All of a sudden the hot bloke I saw before me was not so hot any more. I mean, literally, he had lust sweat all on him, attractively, no. Hell no. He is a fucking barstered with no clue on how to treat a women!_

_As I stopped, he looked down at me with a confused look. _

"_Why did you stop? You are so fucking good baby!" Normally, I would like that comment. But, I am under different circumstances. _

"_What the hell did you just call me?" I snapped_

"_Umm…Er-"_

"_Do you know what? You one horny man right now, and wouldn't it hurt if I left you when you are about to go over the edge."_

_His eyes popped out of his stockets. He knows he wouldn't be able to finnish the job himself, and if I left, he wouldn't be able to get his little friend back in his pants without fixing his BIG problem. _

"_I am sorry alright! Just finish the job!" He snapped back. And that was mistake number two. You do NOT boss Rosalie Swan around. _

"_No, I will tell you what I am going to do. I am going to leave you like this and properly grab a pizza on my way out. Bye" And with that I went to catch up with Alice. _

"**YOU GO GIRL! She showed that motherfucker who's boss!" Bella shouted. But she shouted a bit too loud since everyone turned their heads to Bella. **

**Bella hates being stared at, which is odd seeing as she attracts a lot of attention, but that is Bella for ya.**

"**OI! What are you staring at? Call me mad, but I don't like to be eye fucked. If you want to fuck me, ask! Right, back to the reason you are telling me this saga of a story."**

_Alice was hanging around the gyms changing rooms, having a smoke. From our time being here, we have found out there are no cameras in here. For obvious reasons._

"_Let me guess, Bella is in the fuck group?" That is what Alice likes to call detention because Bella used to always get laid every time she was in detention.(Why did you think she was always there?)_

"_Yep. Oh and I just-" I was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the guys changing rooms. _

"_What the hell was that?" Alice said and right on que there it was again. _

"_You don't this some girl is enjoying herself a little too much do you?" I asked _

"**Oh, can I take over from here?" **

"**Fine."**

**AlicePOV**

_Rose and I both reached the guys changing rooms and hid behind some lockers hoping to find the culprit to the loud yells. _

"_JASPER!" A girls screech continued to yell threw the room, but when we turned around it was no girl we saw. _

_Jasper was jumping around like a mad woman with Emmett halfway up the wall, clinging on for dear life. Okay, that was defiantly unexpected._

_What caused the problem was a huge house spider attached to jaspers arm._

"_quick, GET YOUR PHONE OUT! THIS IS TOO FUNNY TO MISS!" Rose whispered. Both Rose and I videoed the pricks with their spider fear. _

"_GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Jasper didn't stop running around trying to shake the spider off from his arm. _

"_STOP SHAKING YOUR ARM AT ME! NO!" What shocked us the most was how high Emmett's voice could go. It was his voice making the screams. _

"_Get it off!" Jasper cried. "IT IS SUCKING MY BLOOD!"_

_It was soo hard to keep the giggles inside of us. My lip was basically bleeding and Rose, lets just say she is having trouble keeping the camera straight. _

"_Jasper get away from me!" _

"_GET IT OFF!" _

"_JASPER!" _

_We couldn't take it any more. We both broke down in fits of giggles and darted from the room as fast as we could so they wouldn't catch up to us. _

_End of FLASHBACK_

"And here we are now!" Rose finished.

"I wish I was there." Bella moaned.

"Oh, don't worry, there WILL be another time when the guys will freak out over a spider." Alice said. "Don't worry about that."

* * *

**Did you like it? Yes, you will find out the mystery man who Rose gave a head to, and just to clarify, it WASN'T EMMETT. No, if it was him, there would be a lot more detail. (Not implying anything.)**

**Please review! I will love you forever if you do! Oh, and check out First Time if you haven't already. It is on my profile. Things are about to get…interesting.**

**Xx**


	12. Authers Note

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It is just that my cousin is in hospital. **

**She has been diagnosed with a chest infection, and with sitistic vibroses that is bad. **

**Sistic Vibroses is where your lungs aren't properly developed. You have trouble breathing and basically, your body eats up all you fat, and your life is shortened to the age of 40, if you are lucky.**

**Anyway, she was in hospital, as so far, I have been to see her every night. So I haven't really had time to update. When she gets out, I will put up a chapter, which hopefully will be very soon…:S**

**Xx**


End file.
